


Star

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: The gang goes to midnight mass
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640





	Star

“If you have to wake up on Christmas morning, you’re doing it wrong.” Murdoc slurs, hooking an arm round 2D’s neck and dragging the two of them dangerously close to the verge.

Russel catches him by the scruff of the neck before he can get too far, but that doesn’t save 2D from taking a rather ungainly tumble into something that looks like it evolved from a blackberry bush. He sits at the side of the road, blank eyes struggling to find anything concrete to fix themselves to.

Seemingly unaware of the hubbub, Noodle walks straight past all four of them. Her earphones are in and she’s wrapped up thick in a faux fur coat that Murdoc is almost certain used to be his in the eighties and has wound its way back into his orbit through the strange machinations of the universe and the curse he’s _this_ close from proving was put on him by Oxfam.

The coat curse, that is. Not to be confused with the sock curse, the cheesecake curse and especially not the back flipping Pomeranian bar curse. Murdoc would say that he does a pretty decent job of keeping track of the ill will borne unto him by the universe, there’s rather a lot of it to stay on top of.

But tonight’s not about who cursed whom. He’s got two bottles of cheap whiskey in him and midnight mass is due to start in half an hour. They need to get moving. “Put me down, Russ! Places to be.”

“Remind me why you wanna hit up a church on Christmas again?” Russel drops Murdoc with slightly more force than necessary and turns back to help 2D up. Noodle is shrinking into the dark of the badly lit roadside up ahead.

“Christmas carols!” Murdoc grins.

2D finds his feet and immediately wraps himself around Russel in an attempt to save body heat. “B-but, you hate Christian songs.”

“Who said they had to be Christian songs?” Murdoc grabs one of Russel's and one of 2D’s hands and starts dragging them forward just as fast as he can manage. They’ll need to get a wiggle on if they don’t want to get left behind by Noodle. “Listen, the tunes are all stone cold classics, passed down from the musical geniuses of yesteryear, our fucking forefathers. But even the church changes the words every now and then, doesn’t matter what you’re singing so long as you’re in tune. I plan on singing a rousing chorus or two to the great Lord Satan himself.”

“You can’t sing in tune though, Muds.” 2D keeps trying to pull his hand away, no doubt so he can shove it up Russel’s armpit and try to regain some circulation. He's always making things difficult.

Murdoc scowls a scowl that he doesn’t really mean and lets them both go. Thankfully, they don’t stop moving. He turns to take the lead at the head of their little threesome, pointing up into the night sky, clear and cold as it should be at this time of year. “You see that big old star up there, lads?”

There are many big stars, and Murdoc’s not pointing to any one of them in particular, but he hears Russel and 2D grunt in affirmation all the same.

“Well, it’s Christmas. And there’s a flippin' huge star in the sky. And I happen to know that directly underneath it is a very sweet little country church that will be celebrating the birth of their dear little heaven spawn come midnight. So what say we follow it and have ourselves some fun?”

No one sounds as enthusiastic about the idea as he is, but when they get to the church there does appear to be a very large star overhead and Noodle’s already set to work with the spray paint. Murdoc grins to himself and grabs a can. “Merry Christmas and a hail Satan to you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:  
> >Star:Of course i must comment when a prompt has my name~  
> >I was gonna comment anyway bcuz this is amazing so far n I'm such a sucker for Gorillaz family bonding... <3 tho this was short (it wasn't too short tho, don't worry), the ending felt right. Like it was paced well n it ended in a place it should have. Great job!  
> >I'm looking forward to the next chapter <3  
> >>Merixcil:All my advent fics are gonna be short, because I'm writing them on the day they're posted and want them to be fun and stress free ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it though!  
> >>These fics are gonna be for a lot of different fandoms - sadly Gorilla kinds drew the short straw coming first and there aren't gonna be anymore Gorillaz fics in this collection but I might write some more stuff for them in the new year.  
> >Star: Actually i kept digging after i found ur other Gorillaz fics, n I'm enough of a fan of ur writing that i read ur bat/cat fics. I loved them! I'm not a major fan of DC, but i do love me some bat/cat, which is y i read the stories in the first place <3 so if any of ur future fics contain some gotham goodness, I'll b on board for that too!  
> >Tho of course I'm holding out hope for a Gorillaz new years eve fic... ;)  
> >>Merixcil:DC is the fandom I'm currently spending most of my time in so that's mostly what I've got coming up but I'm really flattered that you read my stuff for the writing rather than the fandom! :')  
> >>Given how busy I'm gonna be at the end of the year, new years eve fic might be beyond me but I might manage something in the aftermath  
> >Star:un, don't rush on my account. Take all the time u need, I'll probs b reading what u post whenever u upload it <3  
> >On that note, i like ur writing style. Enough that I'm willing to venture into fandoms/pairings that I'm not too familiar with. So thanks overall for ur efforts n for posting. Ur readers rly appreciate it! :D


End file.
